scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abian Sea Front
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Abian_Sea_Front.png }}Abian Sea Front is a small glacier and icy area with a lake. It is also the location of the North Pole. There are 8 Starite Shards and 1 full Starite Mission. This is where Maxwell's brother Chilly is located. NPCs and objects present: Fortune Teller, Igloo, Chilly, Scientist, Snowball (3x), Sun, Glacier, Sculptor, Ice Block, Yeti, Penguin. Starite Shards What's Your Sign? Problem: '''Give me a Zodiac to discover! '''Solution: '''Place any one of the twelve Zodiac signs in the sky for the fortune teller to see. It's optional to place all of the twelve in the sky. (e.g Taurus, Cancer, Leo) '''Home Sweet Home! This Starite Shard unlocks Chilly Problem: '''I want a new home! '''Solution: Place another home (including an igloo) for Chilly. Arctic Astronomy! Problem: '''Show me something in the solar system to observe! '''Solution: '''Place any planet from the solar system in the sky for the scientist to see. (e.g. Venus, Mars, Jupiter) '''Fix Global Warming! Problem: Oh No! The glacier is melting, raising the water level! Find a way to make it stop! Solution: '''Give the Sun an adjective 'cold' or just get rid of the sun. '''Arctic Artist! Problem: '''I want to sculpt this ice block! '''Solution: '''Give the sculptor a chisel. '''Proof! ...Well, Almost Problem: '''Cheese! '''Solution: '''Spawn a camera and use it on the yeti. The yeti will then proceed to eat your photo. '''Stay Frosty! Problem: '''I want to be a snowman! '''Solution: '''Give the snowball a top hat or a carrot for a nose. '''All Dressed Up with Nowhere to Go! Problem: 'I am all dressed up for a formal party! '''Solution: '''Spawn a cake for the penguin. Starite: Santa's Flight! '''Description: '''Help Santa prepare for his big night! '''Problem 1: 'Santa's running late! Help him by placing 3 gifts for nice children in his sleigh! '''Hints *I'm running late! Help me by placing 3 gifts for nice children in my sleigh! *Place toys for the good children in my sleigh. *Place a toy car, a doll and a present in my sleigh. Solution: '''You can also put objects with the adjective 'toy' in the sleigh. '''Problem 2: '''Place something for the naughty children in the sleigh too...just in case... '''Hints *Place something for the naughty children in the sleight too...just in case... *Naughty children don't get toys. *Try placing coal in my sleigh. Solution: '''The player can also provide a rock. '''Problem 3: '''Clear the snow out of the runway so I can take off in the sleigh. '''Hints *Clear the snow out of the runway so I can take off in the sleigh. *I can't take off until you plow the snow out of the way. *Try using a snow plow to get rid of the snow. Solution: '''The player can use a flamethrower to melt the snow or the sun. '''Final Problem: '''This time just his nose won't do. Apply an adjective to the reindeer that will shine through the fog. '''Hints *This time just my nose won't do. Apply an adjecitve on me that will shine through the fog. *Make me glow. *Apply the adjective "glowing" to me. '''Solution: '''Add an adjective "shiny" on the reindeer. Trivia *The level's name sounds like "A B and C front" if read out loud. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited